1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method of a management system for managing a computer network including various client/server configurations and a system therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to management of a conventional computer network, the management functions on the basis of the network operation such as the network management for managing network devices such as a hub and a router constituting the network and the system management for managing the property and individual performance information in a computer such as a personal computer are executed independently.
A system which provides individual management functions based on a map of network management and manages these management functions on the same device in an integrated manner is described in NEC Technology, Vol. 48, No. 12, p. 35-41 (1995).
Furthermore, Dev, et al. indicate change of view of a different map as change from graphical view to topological view in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,044 (Nov. 9, 1993).
However, the aforementioned proposed arts only display system management information corresponding to individual display symbols based on a network management map, so that a point that which components have a client/server configuration and are connected to which server can be judged easily is not taken into account.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,044, how to generate the correspondence among display elements in two different view maps is not made clear.